Shame on Me
by A woman is a woman
Summary: Come with me", he asked her.... she couldn't refuse. And she did it without any shame and without any regrets. She was not sorry. JE pairing, a bit angsty, brief glimpses of scenes....


* * *

A/N: Hello... This is just a J/E fic i wrote. nothing big. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this sort. Wait, Disney owns this correct? _  
_

* * *

_"Shame on her" _

_They whisper to each other_

_"Shame on you"_

_Their eyes tell me_

_But what can I say? _

_There's nothing I can do_

_Nothing can keep me away_

_From you... _

_---------------------------  
_

Elizabeth walked down the street to the town's square. She d going into town. Those condescending biddies always gossiped about her. _**"**_**_Just look at that cheating ." _**_ **"Her poor husband, while he's away all she does is go to that house of ill-repute. Does she have no shame?' **_

Elizabeth kept her head held high as she passed the whispering group of gossiping ladies.

_"But it's not like I had any choice,_" Elizabeth thought to herself.

Ever since Will had gone, she found herself short of money. So she had gone out in search of a job. But none had been available. She could have worked for a family; cooking or cleaning, but the townspeople were already suspicious of her. _**"What kind of husband disappears for ten years and leaves his wife behind?**_" They seemed to question. And yes, what kind of husband would do that? They only saw her as a loose woman, but why give them the satisfaction of just calling her one? So she went to the Missus and got a job.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the bed, waiting for her next customer. The door opened. 

"Jack!' she gasped. "Elizabeth?" he exclaimed. "What are you doin' here?" he demanded.

And for the first time in a long time, she started to cry. 'Wi- il-il left me all by myself in this wretched town and i needed a job because I had no money...' she sobbed out.

'Elizabeth, luv, you don't have to do this."

"No, I have to."

"Young Will would die knowin' what you've been up to. Well, course he wouldn' die seeing as he's the Flying Dutchman, but shocked all the same."

She ed a wan smile. "I'm sure he would." she said bitterly. "I'm tired of my life, Jack. There's nothing left for me here anymore."

"Aye, not sure I like this dump of a town meself either. This'n only the place they'd let me in, them people bein' so suspicious of me. Anyways luv, i paid for a night for a wench to warm my bed and all they got me was you."

"Jack!"

"Wot? you think you can handle Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've handled men much more of a man than you are." she suddenly said in a bitter tone.

"What d'you mean by that, luv?"

"You're not much of a man, Captain." She spat out the word captain.

She started to turn her back on him but he caught her wrist and held her still.

"You take that back Lizzie." he said in a slightly menacing tone.

She turned around and leveled her gaze at him. She saw something in his eye as he gazed back.

"No. And why should I anyways? Ever since I've met you all you've done is cause chaos in our lives and given us hell for every good we tried to do for you. Jack- sometimes I doubted that you were even human. You almost left us, just the crew and us, while you ran. Why do you always run away?" by this time Elizabeth was sobbing, gasping for breath after each sob.

"Lizzie, you don't have to do this... come with me and I'll take care of you..."

"How am I supposed to take that seriously?" She sadly pleaded.

"I'm so ashamed, Jack."

"There's nothin to b 'shamed of..."

And he kissed her, like the first time before and the times he would in the future to come, he promised, "Lizzie, I'll be back, for I always turn up in people's lives, regardless of whether they want me to or not."

* * *

And he came back, and kept coming back, each visit making them closer than they ever had been. He came to her and after every night, after he left, she still felt the ghost of his warmth and the wetness still beneath her thighs, leaving her alone and yearning. Then came the fateful day when she was given the choice... 

"Lizzie, come with me."

She couldn't refuse.

* * *

Elizabeth looked out onto the ocean and felt the cool night breeze running through her hair. 

"Thinking of me?" said the abrupt voice that stole her out of her reverie.

"Of course, Captain."

" It's Captain Jack _Sparrow, _luv"

"Oh, well please forgive me, I should've known better than to call you nothing other than Jack or your title entirely..."

" Shame on you, Lizzie, cause you should know by now, after all those nights where you've screamed yourself hoarse from crying my name... over and over..."

"-Ahem, isn't a bit too early for such dirty thoughts?"

"-Tonight, yes?" He asked abruptly, as if it had come to his mind, right at that moment.

"Of course... Jack."

* * *

Later that night, after they were both exahausted and content, "What's my name?" he asked hoarsely. 

And to that she always and would always answer,

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

But when she lay beside him at night, while the world was asleep, she would always hear the words, _"Shame on her"..._

_And always would she answer, _"_**So shame on me.**_"

_-------------_

_So shame on me _

_Cause they tell me_

_Like I did something wrong_

_And I don't know why _

_But I know it's true_

_That it's the shameful things I do_

_For you... _

_ -------------  
_

_FIN. _

* * *

_A/N: soo how is it? I would really like to improve my writing so reviews would be VERY helpful. So thanks. _

* * *


End file.
